


Prank Gone Right // S.B

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: In a world where when someone dyes their hair, their soulmate’s hair colour changes as well; Sirius decides to prank y/n by mixing hair dye in her shampoo. But what happens when he wakes up to find his hair in the same vibrant shade of pink? (Soulmate au)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 31





	Prank Gone Right // S.B

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

The colour of your hair changed every time your soulmate dyed theirs. That’s how the universe worked. Everyone had a soulmate. Though, there were a rare few cases where people were born soulmate-less. You feared to be called the one without a soulmate. The looks of pity and the thought of spending the rest of your life alone was terrifying to you. 

Clearly, your soulmate hadn’t dyed their hair since you’ve had your natural hair colour all your life. You, on the other hand, were too afraid to try unknown chemicals on your hair, afraid that it might damage them. 

Groaning in annoyance, you got up and walked to your next class, transfiguration. You liked the subject but it didn’t help that you shared the class with Sirius Black. He had a huge ego and couldn’t seem to go a day without throwing a snarky remark your way. 

“May I come in, Professor?” You internally shouted at yourself for being late as you saw that the other students were already seated. When the teacher had told you to come in, you walked towards the only empty seat in the room which so happened to be next to the infuriating boy you had thought about earlier. 

“Oi, (y/l/n), too busy daydreaming about me that you forgot we had transfiguration?” You heard Sirius whisper. 

“You wish.” You rolled your eyes. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you saved this seat for me.” A smirk made its way to your face and you turned around to look at the teacher, missing to notice the slightly pale look on Sirius’ face. 

“Today’s your lucky day.” He tried his best to keep his flirty demeanour up but couldn’t stop thinking about what you had just said. 

When Sirius arrived at the transfiguration classroom, he had multiple girls come up to him but much to his surprise, he had chased them away. Was he saving this seat for you? He didn’t know. 

“I’d be lucky when I wouldn’t have to sit next to you.” A pang of hurt crossed Sirius heart as he tried to push away the feeling. You instantly felt guilty when those words left your mouth. 

What was this boy doing to you?

Yes, he was undeniably attractive, with his silky black hair and stormy grey eyes. Everyone had Hogwarts seemed to want him; which kind of made you feel jealous for a reason you could not understand. 

“Ouch,” He dramatically placed a hand on his chest, “Soon, you’d say otherwise, darling.” You rolled your eyes at him but that nickname made your heart flutter. 

“Sirius Black and (y/n) (y/l/n),” You heard McGonagall call your name. “It seems like you two have quite a conversation going. Why don’t you continue it during detention?” 

“But professor-“ You tried to defend yourself. 

“I’ll see you two tomorrow, after class.” She ended.

You slumped in your seat and turned to look at Sirius. “Thanks.” You muttered sarcastically.

“You know you’re excited to spend it with me, sweetheart.” 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Alright, lads, listen up. I’ve got a new prank idea.” Sirius’ proud voice boomed through the dorm room. 

“Go ahead.” James replied.

The grey-eyed marauder pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and waved it. 

“What’s that?” Inquired Peter. 

“Hair dye.” 

“And what are you going to do with this?” It was Remus who spoke now. 

“This, right here,” He pointed to the bottle. “Is going to get mixed in (y/n)’s shampoo.” As soon as he said those words, he saw his friends groan and shaked their heads in disbelief.

“Not again!”

“You two are such kids.”

“When are you going to stop quarrelling with her?” 

“Guys, what? I think this plan slaps. And what do you mean, Prongs? We always quarrel with Snivellus! How is this any different?”

“Because, Padfoot,” James let out each syllable in an exasperated tone. “We don’t have feelings for sour grape Snape unlike you, who’s mad for (y/l/n).” 

“That is not true.” denied Sirius. 

“Oh but it is.” Remus said and Peter joined him.

“I second that.” 

“You guys are arseholes.” He muttered and walked out of the room to carry out his master-plan. 

The next morning, your dorm mates had woken up with your high pitched scream. You couldn’t believe what you saw in the mirror. Nor could they. 

Your hair was now a shade of bright pink.

You rubbed your eyes, hoping your eyes were just deceiving you but it wasn’t helpful as the colour remained. At first, you thought your soulmate had dyed their hair. The thought brought butterflies to your stomach but it instantly went away when you saw the shampoo bottle and it’s inside contents that were pink. 

It was a silly prank and you were furious at whoever did it. 

Likewise emotions could be felt in the Gryffindor boys dormitory where Sirius was whining loudly, complaining about his hair. It was a routine of his to look at the mirror in the morning before getting dressed. He liked to appreciate how effortlessly flawless his morning hair looked. 

But now, as he stood before the large mirror, he couldn’t believe that his hair was bright pink. He let out a loud shriek, waking up the other boys in the process. 

“What is it now?” Remus looked at Sirius with his eyes half closed, sleep evident in his voice. 

“My life is over!” Cried Sirius. 

“Did someone steal your pack of cigarettes or something?” It was Peter who now spoke.

“No! It’s way way worse than that! I don’t think I can ever go out again!” 

“What can be that bad?” James sat up with his eyes closed, rubbing them lightly. 

“My hair, Prongs! My hair! It’s fucking _pink_.” Dramatic tears had accumulated in Sirius eyes as he urged for them to not spill.

As soon as those words left Sirius’ mouth, the other Marauders sat up immediately with their eyes wide open. Their expressions mirrored an emotion of shock as they looked at their dear friend who’s hair sported bright pink. 

It took a few minutes for them to register the scenario.

“But I don’t recall hearing the shower so it probably wasn’t a prank.” Stated Peter. 

They all looked at Sirius in silence again as they tried to think of possible ways which led to this unfortunate event. 

“Pads!” James spoke suddenly, “Didn’t you sneak hair dye into (y/l/n)’s shampoo yesterday?” 

Sirius felt his heart drop to his stomach as he thought of what possibly was coming. “Yes.” He muttered.

“And what colour was it?” 

“Pink…” His heart started beating loudly knowing that you could possibly be his soulmate. He had secretly been pining after you for a long time but concluded that you disliked him, he tried to bicker with you everyday as an only way to talk to you. He didn’t want to think too much about the soulmate thing because it was a possibility that you couldn’t be his soulmate as well. 

The boys looked at him in silence for a moment then burst out in cheers. 

“Congratulations, mate!”

“Saw it coming. You two always had quite the chemistry.”

“Chem- what?”

“Chemistry, it’s science.”

“What the devil’s science?”

“Never mind. Pads, how are you going tell (y/n)?” 

Sirius looked up at Remus, still looking dazed by the newfound information. “I’m not.” He muttered and everyone else looked at him like he had grown too heads. 

“What? Why not?”

“There’s also a huge chance that she isn’t my soulmate.” He felt his heart slightly break while saying that. 

“Ugh, not this again! Padfoot, you two are clearly head over heels for each other! How is it that all of us can see it but not you?” James groaned in frustration at his oblivious best friend. 

“Wait, you think she likes me?” Hope bloomed in his chest. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Came Remus’ voice, to which Peter replied;

“Who’s Sherlock?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Sirius entered the great hall with his friends, he was extremely nervous. What if it wasn’t you who used the tampered shampoo? He knew surely that he’d be terribly disappointed. After all, he thought you were the prettiest girl he had, has or ever will lay his eyes on. 

Much to his dismay, he didn’t find you anywhere. You weren’t at the table where you usually had your breakfast with your friends and as his eye scanned through the large room, a heavy hearted feeling washed over him. 

What if you hated the idea of you two being soulmates? 

But a little hope still remained in Sirius for you hadn’t seen him with the pink hair. He could feel whispers around him; some people rudely pointed at his hair whilst others looked at it with an amused expression. He couldn’t care less about anyone because you were the only thing on his mind. 

By the end of all his classes, Sirius felt like it was definitely his unlucky day. He hadn’t found you anywhere and felt completely drained. With a tired look and shoulders slumped, he carried himself to McGonagall’s office for the detention. He was completely sure that he wasn’t going to see you here either. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

He felt stunned like he had just got hit with a petrification charm when he saw someone with pink hair facing the front of the teacher’s desk. He couldn’t see their face but he knew beyond any doubt that it was you. 

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as excitement and contentment coursed through his veins. 

He felt over the moon. 

And nothing could be compared to how Sirius felt at this moment. 

Almost like you had read his thoughts, you turn around and meet his grey eyes that held a spark in them. You felt your eyebrows flew to your hairline when you noticed his hair was the exact same colour as yours. 

This meant that…

He was your soulmate!

Of course, there were chances that it was just a coincidence but you’ve spent way too much time ignoring the obvious signs. You had always felt a deep connection with him. It was unlike anything that you felt around anyone else. Not wanting to get your heart broken, given his tainted reputation, you avoided these feelings.

But now, there was no denying. No going back. 

It filled your heart with immense gratitude that you had finally found your soulmate. And even more happiness to know that it was Sirius Black. You couldn’t imagine being with someone else but him.

And that’s exactly what Sirius felt too. 

He took a few steps forward towards you but you two were interrupted by Professor McGonagall who had just entered the room. You were broken from what felt like a spell and turned to look at the teacher. 

“Ohh, Mr. Black and Ms. (y/l/n),” She said in her thick Scottish accent. “I see you two are here. And your hair… is pink.” She looked at the both of you and understood what was going on. “Very well, you two can sort out the ingredients for your Potions class. Professor Slughorn will guide you to the storage.” A mischievous glint was evident in her eyes as she watched you mutter a ‘yes’ and walk out of the class. She gave Sirius a small smile and he mounted “Thanks, Minnie.” to her. 

On your way to the dungeons, neither of you spoke. Unsure of what to say, you decided you’d wait for him to talk first but it seemed that Sirius had the same plan. When you reached the potions classroom, Slughorn had pointed to the storage where the ingredients were kept and went into his office, leaving you two alone once again. 

The first couple minutes felt awkward; you started to get on with your work and so did Sirius. Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence anymore, you decided to speak and the marauder chose the exact timing as well. 

“Sirius-“

“(y/n)-“

Wanting to hear what he wanted to say, you gave it another try but got interrupted by him again. 

“You go first-“

“Go ahead-“

You two broke into a small chuckle.

“It’s fine” You pushed.

“(y/n),” He began with a slightly guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry that I dyed your hair as a part of a silly prank but I’m also so very grateful to know that you are my soulmate. I’ve always known there was something different about you. I’ve never felt my heart beat as fast as it does around anyone but you. Of course, I understand if you want to wait or if you don’t feel it as strongly as I d-“ It pained you to see Sirius feeling insecure about himself. Wanting to prove that you reciprocate his feelings just as strongly, you interrupted him by placing your lips on his. 

It only took Sirius a second to kiss you back. It was true, there was no kiss that could be matched to when soulmates first kiss. His lips moved against yours passionately and one of his hands wrapped itself around your waist, bringing you closer, whilst the other cupped your cheek. You found your hands going around his neck, the fingers tangling themselves in his silky hair that was now pink. Just like yours. 

You felt complete.

And at this moment, he knew that he never wanted you to leave his embrace.


End file.
